It is a well-known fact that clean sources of energy are needed to help protect the environment while supplying energy to those who require it. Examples of clean energy may include solar power, wind power and other types of clean energy.
In addition, wasted energy is commonplace. For example, many manufacturing processes (e.g. smelting) may release vast amounts of heat into the environment without converting the heat to a usable form of power (e.g. electricity). In another example, radioactive waste may emit huge amounts of heat in the form of nuclear particles and waves that are not harnessed and converted into usable forms of power.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that may provide a new source of clean energy. There is also a need for a system that may be used to harness the vast amount of heat generated as a byproduct from other processes such as manufacturing, radioactive waste, and other types of heat sources.
It is desirable, and an object of this invention, to provide a system that will convert heat to energy in a clean and environmentally safe manner.